The Homecoming
by Kharina
Summary: I am free, and I am returning home.' Alloran returns to the Andalite world after 24 years of enslavement. Will he evr be able to settle into his old life again? I suck at summaries, just R&R please. Chapter 15 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to KA Applegate. You knew that, right?

**A/N: **OK, OK, I should be focusing on my other two stories. But this little plot bunny wouldn't stop hopping around in my head until I started to write it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**The Homecoming- Chapter 1. 'Aboard the Dome Ship'.**

My name is Alloran- Semitur- Corass. You may know me better as Visser Three, Visser One or The Abomination. For 24 years, those were my only names, my real name forgotten, almost even by me. Now the slug named Esplin is gone from my head. I am free, and I am returning home.

I am travelling on a Dome ship with many other returning Andalites, and some human, Hork-Bajir and even Yeerk tourists. Among them are the newly minted Prince Aximili; Cassie, a member of the former Animorphs; Illim, a peace movement Yeerk, newly morphed, and his ex-host, a human named Adam Tidwell. The Animorph Marco has also come, paid by a human company to write a report and do some' TV interviews' when he returns to Earth.

The room we were in was one that we (Cassie, Illim, Prince Aximili, Tidwell, Marco and I) all shared. We each had our private quarters surrounding it, which opened onto this room. It had several human entertainments: a 'CD player'; a 'TV and video' (the TV did not now work since we were so far from Earth, but it would play the videos), a 'fridge' to hold human food and a large collection of human books, old magazines, newspapers and games. Marco had also brought his 'Play station', a human invention of which the purpose was a mystery.

At the moment, only Illim, Tidwell, Marco and I were in the room. Prince Aximili had gone to teach a class of young _Arisths _about humans, and Cassie was up in the dome. Tidwell was currently doing a newspaper 'crossword', another form of human entertainment, Illim was reading a book, and Marco was attempting to persuade any of the three of us to play against him on one of his Play Station games.

"Are you sure you won't have a go, Illim?"

Illim groaned. "For once I would actually like to be in my natural body. I wouldn't have to hear this."

"Alloran!"

I turned from the window.

"You'll play with me, won't you? I'll let you pick the game, any game."

(I don't know any of your human games.)

"I can explain them to you."

(I do not think I wish to play.)

"Good decision, Alloran," said Tidwell.

(Are your human computers not sophisticated enough to allow you to play against the computer?)

"Yeah, but the computer always wins," Marco replied. "And it's nowhere near as fun."

"Just because you like to beat everyone, Marco. And then spend all day boasting about it."

Marco scowled at Illim. "You're jealous that I am the master of the Play Station. The supreme Lord of the Gameboy. The…"

(Marco?)

"Yes?"

(How, how, HOW did you manage to win the war?)

"Because I am intelligent, all- seeing, godlike, the most handsome guy in the universe.."

"Modest, too," said Illim.

(Marco is not modest,) I corrected.

"It's called sarcasm."

At that moment, Prince Aximili walked in in human morph.

"Ah, sarcasm. Asm. Casm. Sar- cas- um. Humans use sarcasm for humour, War Prince Alloran."

"Ax, change back, man," Marco instructed. "And what were you doing in human morph?"

Prince Aximili morphed back to his Andalite body. (I was teaching my class of _Arisths_ how to blend in as humans and about using a mouth for taste,) he explained.

"Ax- man, you're awful at blending in as a human. Real humans do not eat the cigarette butts out of ashtrays or eat popcorn boxes."

This was a typical day. Boring, but we could not go any faster through Zero Space. Part of me wanted to get home, but I was uncertain as to what I would find there. Would I ever truly recover from 24 years of infestation? Would I ever be able to settle back into my old life?

Questions like these plagued my mind daily. I often spent time staring out of the airlock (a clear panel, similar to a human window) in this room or in my private quarters, just musing on this. I was, without realising it, doing that now.

"War- Prince Alloran?" Illim's quiet voice cut through my thoughts.

I turned away from the airlock. The humans and Prince Aximili were playing a human game called 'cards'. (It's just Alloran.)

Illim came to stand beside me. "Not much to see out there."

(I was thinking.)

"About….?"

(Going home. I'm wondering what will be different, and whether I will ever be able to really settle into my old life.) It may seem strange to you, if anyone ever reads this, that I would feel able to confide in a Yeerk after my years of enslavement. But I think that I, above anyone, truly appreciate the bravery of the Peace Movement Yeerks, as I am the only Andalite who knows how vicious the Visser could be.

"I thought so. Look, it'll probably be hard at first, but staring out at Z- space thinking won't change anything."

(You are right. I must just be in the habit of thinking; after all, I've not had much else to do for over twenty years.)

Illim looked troubled.

(What is it?)

Illim looked across at Tidwell. "I'm no better than Visser One. I did that. I enslaved another sentient creature… several, actually."

(It was a hard choice you had to make. I have done worse than you have. I killed many of the Hork- Bajir race, I…)

"Yes, I know. Let's not spend all day thinking about the past. Do you want to play a game? Watch a video?"

(I haven't tried 'cards' yet.)

We walked over to the others. I played a simple 'card game' with Tidwell. I lost.

Cassie came in a few hours later.

"What have you been doing all day?" Tidwell wondered.

"I've been in the Dome, meeting Andalites and.."

"Hugging trees?"

"Shut up, Marco." Cassie said. "I was actually discussing renewable energy resources with some Andalite scientists. They say they can help us design solar panels which will catch more of the Sun's rays, and that they can make human electric devices more efficient." She paused. "How was your first day as a teacher, Ax?"

(It was very good. But some of them appear to not be paying attention, although I cannot be angry as regretfully I, too, did sometimes not pay complete attention in class.)

I give this as a basic example of many of the days we spent aboard that ship. I was often bored, but I would soon miss all of my friends, even Marco, when we got to the Andalite world.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses:**

**Edris: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this. Please remember to review again, and enjoy this chapter!

**A/N: **Hey, I've posted the second chapter on the same day! Wow. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Today was the day. It was estimated that we would arrive on the Andalite homeworld at 3pm, Earth time.

I looked forward to seeing Jahar and my children again. But wait, they would be full adults now, no longer foals. Perhaps they would be married. My son could even be a Prince and I wouldn't know it. But no, military training can take ten years or more, and that would only bring my son to Warrior rank. Not Prince.

I would still have missed a lot. It was not right for my son and daughter to grow up without a father. I should have been there at their first days of school. Been there when my son went to the Academy. 'If he went,' I reminded myself. Been there when they married, if they had. Who knows, perhaps I could even be a grandfather! I paced nervously.

(Calm down, War- Prince Alloran.)

(It's just Alloran, Prince Aximili,) I said automatically.

(In that case it is just Aximili, Alloran. Why are you pacing?)

"Leave him, Ax," Illim said softly, as I walked into my private quarters.

I pawed at the ground. Whipped my tail from side to side, my stalk eyes constantly flicking back and forth. I started to kick at the cabin wall with a front leg.

The door to my quarters trilled. Illim's voice came form the other side. "Can I interest you in a video? A board game? Cards?"

(I'm fine.)

"Come on, we've a good five hours before we reach Andalite space. You can't stay in there the whole time."

(I've seen all the videos, read all the books, the good ones anyway, played all the games, played cards fifty times and lost every time…)

"Shall we go up to the Dome, then? Toby's up there. She says she'll show you how to do tree carvings."

I sighed. (You won't give up, will you?)

I walked out of my quarters and up to the Dome with Illim. In the Dome, Hork- Bajir tourists clustered round trees in groups, humans climbed trees, sat on the grass or swam in the lake and several Andalites were running around, presumably having their morning graze.

"Hey, Toby!"

A young female Hork- bajir turned to us. She gave a Hork- Bajir smile (which looks aggressive if you don't know what it is).

We walked over to her.

"Alloran wants to know how to do tree carvings," Illim informed her.

(Well, not really, I just want something to do.)

"I'll show you," Toby said. "Right. First, don't carve the bark below the eigth branch, because it's either too tough to carve on or it's edible. You want to carve the top of the tree."

(How am I supposed to carve the top of the tree?)

"Good point. I suppose, since your tail blade is stronger than my blades, you could carve the bark near the roots."

(What should I carve?)

"Anything. You could write or draw."

I drew a picture of the Andalite homeworld.

"No matter what we do, we're never going to get your mind off it, are we?" Illim asked.

(No.)

"It was a rhetorical question!"

(A what?)

"It means you don't answer it."

( I see.)

"Thanks, Toby," Illim said.

"No problem."

Illim led me away from the Hork- Bajir. "So now what do you want to do?"

(I want to go back to my cabin and continue to kick the wall, as I was doing before you interrupted me.)

"Hey! You just made a joke!"

(I did?)

We returned to our quarters,with megrowing more stressed by the minute. Cassie was there when we returned.

"Hey, guys. I just borrowed a new video for you to watch."

"Great! Alloran needs something to do."

(I am perfectly content,) I grated.

"No, you're not," Illim countered. "Sit down and watch Cassie's new video."

I obeyed. Several hours later, I had seen all of the video and was mooching about again.

"We're only an hour out now, Alloran. Shall we go to the bridge?" Asked Cassie.

"I'm not allowed, but you guys go," Illim replied.

"Aren't you allowed? Why not?" Marco asked

"Because I'm a Yeerk."

"So? You're coming with us and if anyone stops you, we'll defend you."

We went to the bridge, but a guard stopped us as we were about to enter. (Names?)

"Cassie,"

(Proceed.)

"Marco."

(Proceed.)

Marco didn't move. (Proceed!) The guard repeated.

"I'm not going in until I know you'll let my friend, Illim 871, inside too," he stated, indicating Illim with one hand.

(No Yeerks are allowed past this point. You, human, may choose whether or not to continue without your 'friend'.)

(Let him in,) I ordered.

(Captain's orders. No Yeerks on the bridge.)

(Not even when under the care and supervision of an Andalite War- Prince and two of the Animorphs?)

(Listen, War- Prince Alloran, you go in and ask the Captain's permission, not mine. I can't let him past.)

I did.

(Captain Brehar?) I asked.

(Yes?)

(I am War- Prince Alloran. I have three friends with me who wish to enter the bridge. Two are former Animorphs.)

(Then there should not be a problem. They are permitted on the bridge.)

(The third is a member of the Yeerk peace movement and has been vital in the war on Earth.) Well, it was true.

(No Yeerks are permitted on the bridge.)

The nice way wasn't working. I tried the more aggressive method.

(LET HIM THROUGH!) I yelled in my 'Visser voice'.

The Captain jumped about three feet in the air, and every Andalite on the bridge stared at me.

(Of course,) said the shaken Captain. He went to the entrance and told the guard to let Illim through. I stood on the bridge, feeling (and looking) very pleased with myself.

(I guess there are some advantages to having been enslaved to Esplin, after all,) I said to myself.

We all remained on the bridge for the next 45 minuites. We watched on the display screen as the Andalite world came into view. We were to land at the northernmost spaceport, the most important one. It was where the Electorate met and it was also the site of the Academy,as well as numerous scientific research facilites.

(Please make your way to the main exit for disembarking,) came the transmitted message as we neared the spaceport. We had already gathered together all our possessions and left them in the care of a guard near the main disembarking bay.

We were there within five minutes. There was a slight jolt as the ship landed in its cradle.

The doors opened, and I stepped forward onto the soil of my planet, a planet which I had not set hoof on for a very long time.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses:**

**Korean Pearl: **Have I updated soon enough? Glad you enjoyed the part where he yells at the captain. Alloran will use his 'visser voice' again in this chapter (just not so loud!) Thanks for reviewing!

**Dot the Distracted: **At the moment I seem to be going through a phase of updating super- fast! It won't always be this way, but I try to update every week or so, unless I get writer's block or lots of homework! Glad you enjoyed it.

**Sabriel: **Alloran was freed towards the end of book #54, and that's about the last we hear of him apart from the odd sentence here and there. Thanks for your review!

**Elwing: **Yeah, I always felt sorry for Alloran too! I'm glad you enjoyed this fic so far, and I hope you continue to!

So, here goes…

* * *

I stepped out onto Andalite soil, and looked around. The spaceport looked different. It bore still a slight similarity to my memories, but it was different, although it took me a while to think how.

The Electorate building still stood proudly at the North end of the spaceport, although the building was a lot larger than I remembered. The Academy lay at the southward side of the spaceport, and the other universities and scientific buildings lay down either side, just like in my memories, surrounding the huge space where ships now lay in cradles.

The entire spaceport was larger and busier than it had been, but I'd expected that: after all, the main fleet was arriving back from the war. But then it hit me. There was far more security. Guards stood everywhere. There had always been a few guarding the Electorate and others scattered around, but now the place was teeming with them. Guards formed a square around us as we disembarked.

(Form an orderly queue and we will let you out one at a time,) a guard instructed.

I ended up queuing in front of Illim. "Is it just me, or is he about to say 'no Yeerks past this point,'" Illim wondered.

(What would be the point in that? You've come to tour the Andalite world, and how you're going to do that from the spaceport is a mystery to me. They're probably checking for unauthorised persons. Or smuggled weapons.)

(Name?) asked the guard.

(War- Prince Alloran- Semitur- Corass.)

He stepped back. (You may proceed.)

I waited behind for Illim.

(Name?)

"Illim 871 of the Sulp Niaar pool."

The guard looked at Illim as though he was a piece of muck on his hoof. (Tetron- Serenial- Maheen will accompany you.)

"Accompany me?"

(Orders are all Yeerks must be guarded at all times. Go, Yeerk.)

Illim came past the guard and was immediately flanked by an Andalite. He came to join me.

He looked incredibly annoyed. "I've just about had it up to here with your people. One more insult.."

(Silence, Yeerk,) the guard snapped.

"You're supposed to be guarding me, not ordering me around, _Andalite."_

(SILENCE!) Snapped the guard.

"No. I'm fed up with all this 'Yeerks must be guarded' and 'no Yeerks past this point'. It was the humans who won the war, not you."

(Illim did more to help the humans on Earth than all the Andalites in this spaceport put together, save Prince Aximili,) I added.

The guard turned to me. (That is treasonous talk, War- Prince Alloran.)

"How? There's no longer a war on."

(Do not be so insolent, Yeerk. The orders to guard all Yeerks come directly from Lirem- Arrepoth- Terrouss, head of the Council. If you want to go and argue it out with him, go ahead.)

"Just let me get a few witnesses, and then show me to him. I will."

I was shocked, but remembered that Illim did not know who Lirem was. (Leave Illim under my supervision, Tetron- Serenial- Maheen. I will supervise him.)

Tetron looked a little doubtful. (Go!) I snapped, again using my 'visser voice' although not quite to the extent I had used it on the bridge that morning.

Tetron quickly backed away. (Yes, War- Prince Alloran.)

( I would not advise arguing with Lirem, Illim. He's one of the most influential Andalites and he can be short- tempered and is inclined to punish people harshly.)

"Is he as bad as Visser 1? Current Visser 1."

(Good point,) I admitted. (But I still feel it would be unwise to draw his attention to you.)

"Don't you have family to meet, Alloran?"

(Yes, but..)

"Go. Tidwell can 'supervise me'."

(I don't think they'll be happy with a human…)

"Just go, Alloran."

I trotted to the exit from the spaceport. There, just outside the last building, were Jahar and my two children. I had not seen them for so long, so very long. My slow trot quickly sped up into a flat out gallop. I reached them, and Jahar threw herself into my arms. I rested my head on hers. There are no words that can convey what either of us felt in that moment. We drew apart, and I turned to face the rest of my family.

My son had grown into a strong warrior. He held his tail high and focused only his main eyes forwards, his stalk eyes scanning. I do not think I had previously felt so proud as I did in that moment.

I turned my eyes onto my daughter. I can only say she was beautiful. She bore every resemblance to her mother, her movements flowing and graceful.

(This is your father,) Jahar said, introducing me. I embraced both children.. well, they were no longer children. I sighed mentally. I had missed so much.

We then all galloped back towards the spaceport. I think my children were a little nervous to speak to me: after all, they didn't remember me. Jahar did most of the talking, filling me in on everything that I'd missed.

(Baras is now of Warrior rank. He excelled in aristh training at the Academy. Marili is studying adanced xeno- biology at the University of Scientific Studies.)

I was impressed with my daughter's progress. It was an advanced level of study (although not as advanced as studying at the University of Advanced Scientific Theory, where my brother Arbat used to teach, before he died).

(Are there humans back at the spaceport, father? They have interesting biology, I would like to ask them about it.)

(There will also be a few Hork- Bajir and Yeerks. Well, nothlit Yeerks. But don't expect the Hork- Bajir to know all that much about their biology.)

(Yeerks!) My son said in horror. (We fight the Yeerks! Why are we letting them onto our planet?)

(Because they are tourists, just like the humans and the Hork- Bajir. And we are no longer at war with the Yeerk Empire, thankfully.)

(But Yeerks…)

(Many of the Yeerks here have risked their lives trying to help the humans, betraying the rest of their species. I didn't see many Andalites helping: in fact, if I remember correctly, the fleet was planning to annihilate Earth to stop the Yeerks. So you just keep your thoughts to yourself.)

When we entered the spaceport, Illim was sat in a corner, obviously trying to blend into the background. He stood when he saw us approach.

I introduced them. My son looked disdainfully at Illim, but said nothing. I was worried; even my son was filled with the hatred that all my people seemed to bear. How was I going to fit back in whilst keeping my friendship with Illim intact?

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review responses: **

**Korean Pearl: **I'm not sure if Alloran's children would feel _ashamed_ of someone they can't remember. I would say perhaps they would be happy to finally meet their father, curious, very nervous and perhaps angry because his reputation has affected them. Jahar I would think would be more relieved to see him alive, at least at first. This chapter should show more of the children's emotions and attitudes, some of which their father disapproves of. But thanks for the advice and I will try to introduce a little more of that element.

**Anonymous- cat: **Thanks for your helpful reviews. Um, in chapter 2 I wasn't trying to show Alloran as bored, more nervous and stressed, and Illim is trying to get his mind off it, but I suppose it could come across that way. As for your other bit of advice, read Korean Pearl's review response!

**Little Midgett: **Thanks! Glad you like the 'Visser voice'! As for the rest of your review, please read what I said to Korean Pearl: it applies to you too!

**Dot the Distracted: **Here you'll see how Alloran's daughter reacts to humans; his son will come later. Thanks for your review, and don't forget to leave another one!

**Birdie num num: **Thanks for your review. Enjoy this chapter!

**A/n: **Hope you all enjoy this! Read by all means, but please don't forget to drop me a review to tell me how you liked it!

* * *

Many Andalites had now arrived, either from the ships or coming to greet those from the ships. I began to notice stares, dirty looks and glances at me. My family seemed unconcerned, obviously having been through this a lot before.

Presently, my son left to speak with some other warriors. This hurt me; I had returned, yet my son didn't seem to want to know me. My daughter also seemed more interested in the opportunities for xeno- biology research around the spaceport than me, but she was a little more discreet with her disinterest.

Jahar at least was pleased to have me back, but I had noticed a change in her posture: in my memories, she walked proudly, her tail blade level with her flank, her tail arching downwards and then up again before it ended at the blade. She used to walk with her head up, usually with all four eyes focused forward or scanning. Now, however, her tail fell sharply down from her back, her tail blade held near to the ground. Her shoulders slumped forward slightly, her stalk eyes drooped a little and her main eyes were cast down. She looked as though she had endured much humiliation, making me seethe with anger at the people who had driven her to lose the confidence that she once had had. But then I remembered that I had been infamous for my crimes on the Hork- bajir world, before the Visser took me over. I was partly to blame for what Jahar had suffered since. This realisation hit me like a rock, the pain almost unbearable. Nothing the Visser had ever said or done had made me feel the shame and sadness that I now felt, knowing that I had partly done this to my beloved wife.

A little later my son rejoined us near where a group of humans were having their meal. Among them were Tidwell, Marco, Cassie and Eva, who had been the former Visser One's host. We got on surprisingly well. This was probably because I thought that anything Esplin hated couldn't be a bad thing, and Eva presumably had a similar philosophy. We often argued over which Yeerk was worst, but other than that we agreed on most things.

My daughter couldn't wait to quiz them all on their biology.

(Try not to be rude,) I warned.

She looked surprised. (Obviously, I would not wish to insult them, but there is nothing wrong with scientific research and I am sure they will not mind answering my questions,) she said blandly.

I was stung at the formality of her reaction, and also at her dismissing what I had to say. I appealed to Jahar with my eyes, but she made no move to reprimand Marili. Had they changed so much?

No. It was I who had changed, and now they seemed strange to me. My last memory of Marili was her struggling to her feet after her birth and beginning to cavort about. Then I had needed to go on the mission that would take me away from my family for so long. Marili was now 25 years of age, Baras 28. I still thought of them as children, but they were now full- grown adults with their own thoughts, morals and ideas. I had had no part in shaping what they were to grow up to be, save perhaps making it more difficult for them to gain respect, as they were infamous, too. I felt terrible. I was not a father to them. They did not know me, I did not know them. Perhaps all they felt for me inside was hatred and anger, for my reputation having been passed down to them.

We walked towards the humans. As soon as we had reached and greeted them, Marili commenced her questioning.

(I am Marili, and am studying advanced xeno- biology.)

"What's xeno- biology?" Asked a teenage ex- controller.

(It is the study of life forms native to another planet.) (Aliens,) she clarified.

"Yeah, I can work out the meaning of 'life form native to another planet', thanks."

(I would like to know more about human biology.) Marili left it there, waiting for them to begin spilling out information.

"Uh, like what?" Asked Cassie.

(Everything.)

"Well, where do I start?"

(Start with what you need for nutrition. What plants are you eating there?)

"Well, the plants there are the broccoli and the potatoes," Cassie explained, pointing to them.

(What is that?)

"That's chicken. It's a bird that lives on our planet."

(You EAT your birds!) My daughter asked, shocked. Obviously the authorities had left out 'omnivores' and 'predators' from their xeno- biology studies.

"Well, yeah. Humans need protein, and animals provide us with that protein."

My daughter appeared to quickly lose interest after that piece of information. All Andalites have an instinctive fear of predators, but I didn't think it needed to extend that far. I sighed.

Illim, of course, needed somewhere to stay that night. I invited him to our scoop almost instinctively, not thinking beforehand about the possible consequences. I should have done.

Apparently, my son's façade of courtesy only extended so far.

(No, father,) he said quietly but angrily when I asked Illim if he would like to stay with us. It wasn't even in private thought speak; Illim heard it.

(What did you say?) I asked, slowly, quietly but in a very threatening tone. I, of course, did use private thought speak.

(I will not have that scum on my grazing lands.) Again, my son let Illim hear him. Illim went red with rage and embarrassment, but stood still and was silent.

(_Your _grazing lands? I invited him to my scoop. You may live at home, Baras, but I still hold claim to my own land, and we will have such guests as I permit.) I was no longer speaking privately; I was angry.

(You're a disgrace to your family, the military and the People. Why should I listen to you?) My son galloped away, leaving me standing there, shocked.

* * *

You might think it's short, but it came to just over 1,000 words without review responses and author notes. I was advised in a review for another story to try and get at least 1,000 words per chapter so I will! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Review responses:**

**Anonymous- cat: **I'm glad you liked that chapter and that I had improved my characterisation. Let me know what you think of this chapter, please!

**Korean Pearl: **Not your usual review detail ;) But thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

**Edris: **Thanks for your review, and let me know what you think of this chapter!

* * *

Illim came back with us, but Baras did not. To show his disgust, he spent the night at a friends house.

"I'm sorry," Illim said to me quietly back at the scoop.

(It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry you had to stand there listening to him.)

"I'm sure he has good reason to dislike me."

(He doesn't. Don't blame yourself.)

"Well, don't you go blaming yourself either, Alloran," Illim told me.

I jerked slightly in surprise. (Is it that obvious?)

"Not to anyone who doesn't know you that well, I wouldn't say. But it is to me. He's been taught to hate my people and fought a war with us. He was born at war with us, and he's not going to change his habits in a hurry." Illim paused, and grinned. "When I was a grub I was told repeatedly that the Andalites were arrogant scum and the only good Andalite was a dead or infested one. When I joined the peace movement I was told that the Andalites were our allies, as much as we may hate working with them. Now, I'm beginning to lean towards the first interpretation." "Not as strongly, of course," Illim added hastily. "It's just, the way some of these Andalites.. OK, most of these Andalites have treated me.."

(Thank you, Illim.)

"For what?"

(You've shown me why my son is acting the way he is, and how to resolve the situation. Tell Jahar I'm going to see him.)

"Wait, how have I.."

But I was already galloping away from the scoop.

I arrived at Baras' friends scoop, and walked hesitantly up to the two (Andalite scoops are open- fronted).

Baras looked furious, but kept his thoughts to himself.

(May I have a word with you alone, son?) I asked, careful to give a request, not a command.

Baras sighed, and walked away from his friend.

As soon as we were a respectable distance away, Baras began to show his emotions.

(How dare you come here, Alloran!)

I stiffened. He was calling me by my first name, not even with the War- Prince prefix. This was not a good sign.

(Baras, I'm your father. Please, let me speak.) Baras looked at me, angry yet curious. He made no sound, so I continued. (I apologise for my earlier harshness, son. I want to spend time with you, to make up for twenty- four years of absence. It must have been particularly hard on you, son. Your sister, being female, will have had plenty of support form your mother, and I'm sure she was a wonderful mother to you and gave you as much support as she could, but there are some things that a male child experiences that he would want to talk to a father about.)

Baras gave a mumbled 'yes, father.' I smiled with my eyes; we were finally getting somewhere.

(So, deprived of a father, you sought to spend time with your friends because of your having no masculine company at home. When you went to the Academy, Jahar could not help you or advise you; she had never been there herself. All your friends went prepared, but you felt lost.)

Baras looked shocked at the accuracy of my statement.

(You had no father at home, so you began to view your Academy tutor as a substitute. An honourable Andalite, you'd much rather have been a son of his than mine. You began to spend more and more time at the Academy. There, they taught you what they taught me; Yeerks are scum. Kill them. Do not be underhand or endanger innocent people, but never hesitate to kill a Yeerk. They are the enemy.)

Baras could find no words to say, but from his body language I knew I was spot on. I continued.

(You knew little of me, but you presumed that I would only hate Yeerks more than ever due to my years of enslavement. You meet the father that was never there for you, Alloran the disgraced, the Andalite whose reputation may have spoiled the chances of your becoming a Prince. Deep down, you hated me before you saw me, but you tried your best to give it a go. But then I shook your whole reality. I expected you to show respect and friendship towards a Yeerk. A creature you had been taught to kill without hesitiation, a member of the same species to the one responsible for denying you a father for your entire childhood. I spoke to you in anger for showing intolereance, I reprimanded you harshly for refusing to allow him to share our living space. This was not the sort of father you expected, not the one you wanted. No wonder you couldn't stand to stay at the scoop, Baras.)

(How did you know all this?)

(It was Illim who showed me. Unintentionally, of course. He mentioned something about how it was drilled into him form birth to hate all Andalites, and I realised it was the same for you with Yeerks. I realised how hard this was for you.) I paused. (I want you to try to give Illim a chance, please Baras, for me.)

(Can I ask one question?)

(You just did. You may ask another one, however.)

(Why are you so friendly with the.. with Illim?)

(Illim risked his life to help the humans, and communicated sometimes with what the Yeerks believed to be Andalites. If he had been discovered, he would have faced torture and then a slow and painful death. Not only that, but what Illim did was going against the beliefs he had been raised with completely. It made him have to lie to and perhaps even take the lives of those he was closest to. Before Illim joined the Peace Movement, he felt similarly about Andalites as you do about Yeerks.)

Baras was speechless. I think he finally understood.

(If he can do all that, surely you can at least be civil to him. Show him the same respect you would a Prince, although he has no title. He has earned one.)

(Yes, father.)

(Start by apologising to him on your return to the scoop. Illim will forgive you; he understands. Then take things from there.)

(Of course, father, I..I understand, now.)

My son thanked his friend for his hospitality, explaining that he must now return to his family. His friend returned the traditional replies, and we then galloped back towards our own land.

* * *

So, what did you think? I am proud to announce that the actual story content came to between 1 and 2 thousand words! Yay!

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Korean Pearl: **I agree, Alloran would probably FEEL hesitant, but to show that to his son would be showing weakness, so he didn't do it, because it would make his son not look up to his father at all, perhaps. Thanks 4 the review!

**Birdie num num: **Hang on, give me chance! I can do some alloran/ jahar stuff later 9but not in this chapter). Thanks 4 the review!

**Anonymous- cat: **I will detail the son trying 2 come 2 terms with Yeerks later in the story, don't worry! It's not resolved; it's a start! Thanks 4 reviewing!

**Dot- the distracted: **Thanks! Enjoy this chappie.

**Elwing: **You're right, I do love writing! I try to write 1,000 words per chapter, which someone recommended a while ago, and I find short chapters work better for me!

**Anifan1: **Thank you! Glad u enjoyed it!

* * *

We returned to the scoop, my son looking a little ashamed of himself. I knew there'd still be more problems to overcome, but I was thankful to have at least started to break the ice. My son went up to Illim quietly, and I deliberately occupied my wife and daughter, understanding that my son would not want a crowd watching. I listened, however, and my son broadcast his thought- speak to both Illim and myself, knowing that I would want to hear what was said.

Baras approached Illim with submissive body language; tail, eyes and head lowered slightly, and Baras did not walk directly towards Illim, he weaved a little and seemed hesitant. When he came to stand before Illim, however, Baras raised his shoulders and looked Illim directly in the eye to show that he meant what he said.

(I apologise for my earlier discourtesy, Illim,) my son said quietly. (I did not understand.)

"That's alright."

That simple exchange of words made me feel so much better. I could identify with my son, after all. I could tell he still did not like Illim, and was not totally at ease with me, but I felt confident that this would change. I began to feel more at ease, and slept that night more peacefully than ever before, and had no nightmares of the twenty- four years of living hell.

The next morning the five of us returned to the spaceport, which was where the humans, Yeerks and Hork- Bajir would begin their tour. I decided to accompany them; I had been away form the homeworld for so long that I thought a tour might help me to find out what had changed.

When we got there, the Yeerks were all milling around in a small area of the spaceport, their Andalite guards among them. Illim went to greet them, and I followed him.

(War- Prince Alloran- Semitur- Corrass?) Came a commanding voice.

I looked up, to see to my amazement and consequent fear, Lirem- Arrepoth- Terrouss walking towards me. The crowd parted, sending furtive glances at one another. I knew they were probably thought- speaking amongst themselves.

Well, I thought I should at least show a shred of dignity. I drew myself up to my full height, and assumed an intimidating stance. After 24 years of enslavement to the cruellest creature in the entire known galaxy, I was hardly about to back down to another Andalite, Head of Council or not.

(Yes, sir?) Although I wasn't going to be overly submissive, I knew I must show the correct respect or I would become even more infamous than I was already.

(Come with me, and bring that Yeerk with you.)

(Which Yeerk, sir?)

(The one whom you insist upon defending. Both Captain Brehar and Warrior Tetron- Serenial- Maheen have informed me about your overthrowing of my orders.)

(You mean Illim 871 of the..)

(Yes, him.)

"That's me, and you know it well, Andalite," Illim snapped. "We agreed to a truce as equals, not underlings, so you'll speak to me, not about me, while I am present."

(Silence! How dare you show such disrespect!)

"How am I showing disrespect?" Illim asked, genuinely not knowing.

It was a huge mistake. All around us, the crowd showed their disbelief. Andalites of all ages, ranks and occupations cast worried glances at one another or stared at us angrily, and the warriors twitched their tails.

(Come with me,) Lirem said in a low, dangerous voice.

I started to follow him. (Come _on, _Illim,) I said anxiously when I saw that he was not following.

He followed. Lirem led us to the northern end of the spaceport, and the guards at the Electorate building's doors drew aside. Lirem strode purposefully through the hall and led us into a side room, where several of the Electorate's most important councillors were gathered.

Illim and I stood in the centre of the room, and these Andalites looked at us disdainfully.

(We have called you both here to give you an official reprimand for your conduct, and to warn you. You, War- Prince Alloran, are not to attempt to pass by security or thwart any measures that have been in place for Andalite security. You, Yeerk, are to obey our laws and show all Andalites respect.)

"Well, I would show them respect if they'd extend the same courtesy," Illim replied, surprisingly calm.

(Silence!)

"See, now that's not respectful."

(Illim, please can you be quiet?) I asked. (You're not helping the situation.)

"Sure, Alloran, seeing as though you actually have the word please in your vocabulary." After that comment, Illim said no more.

(If you fail to abide by the laws and new security measures, as listed here,) Lirem paused to hand me a computer disk, (then sentences will be carried out. Is that understood?)

(Yes, sir.)

"It's understood, Andalite."

"Actually, no," came a voice from the doorway. Marco's voice. He, Cassie, Eva, Tidwell and several other humans stood there.

(What!) Lirem shouted. He looked like he was going to have a fit.

"See, the way I see it, it was Earth that won the war. Humans. Us. Not you. So we think we should impose restrictions on the Yeerk race, or not as we see fit, and we see fit that restrictions should not be placed on them. So, with all due respect, we have to ask you to give the Yeerks on this planet proper tourist status. To refresh your memory, that means no guards except where appropriate, and access to all facilities save certain ones that are restricted. And if Yeerks need guards or are not allowed to enter the area, then humans or Hork- Bajir shouldn't be allowed, either."

The council members just stared.

"Oh, and just to refresh your memory," began Tidwell, "Illim and the rest of the peace faction did more to help win the war than every Andalite on the homeworld apart from Ax."

"I think that's an over- exaggeration," said Illim.

"No it's not, ignore him."

"They are," Illim pointed out.

Lirem was livid. (Restrictions upon the movement of Yeerks on this planet were a necessary security precaution, and it will be extended! No Yeerks are allowed in any scientific research building, this Electorate building or the Academy unless specifically invited!)

We were thrown out of the Electorate building. (Why did you have to go and make things worse!) I raged.

"Calm down," Cassie said. "We'll think of a way round this. There's no way Illim and the other Yeerks are going to miss any of this tour."

"Hey, Cassie," Elsa, a former human controller, interrupted. "D'you reckon the Andalites can recognise a video camera?"

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review responses:**

**Korean Pearl: **Yeah, I do see your point, but I think Marco and the others were just angry; everyone says words they later regret when they're mad. But you do make sense there and I wish I'd spotted it earlier, thanks for the tip! I'll try to consider it in later chapters, but I try not to change what's already there; it can confuse people and can sometimes alter the plot.

**Birdie num num: **Well, you will be pleased to know that I have included a little interaction between Jahar and Alloran in this chapter, although it's not really very romantic, but it is a little. And don't worry about making suggestions for future chapters; it's not really rushing me so long as you don't expect your suggestion to be worked on straight away!

**Dot the Distracted: **Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!

**Chii: **Stop flattering me, you're making me blush! Thanks for the very encouraging review though!

* * *

Cassie thought that the Andalites might be suspicious of a video camera, but said there were many miniature recording devices that we could use. Illim and the others protested at first, not wanting to cause any more trouble. The humans' justification was that Lirem hadn't said anything about not recording the tour for the Yeerks, just about there being no Yeerks permitted in the building.

So that was how, several hours later, Elsa ended up carrying a miniature human recording device disguised as a necklace as we toured the Electorate building. It wasn't the primitive device humans called the 'video camera', but it transmitted a message to another device outside the building that would then store the information on a human 'video', so it could be watched later. A Yeerk scientist had modified both devices. I refused to be involved, unwilling to further antagonise Lirem. I thought that if they were discovered, the Andalite Electorate wouldn't see it that way.

The tour was actually more detailed than it would have been had Yeerks been there, I thought. The tour guide gave us a very detailed account of the building, and if anyone had been planning a rebellion, the tour would have given him or her a lot of what they had needed to know. There was also a lengthy presentation on the evolution, history and political system of the Andalite race. However, all the sections of our history that could possibly be shameful had mysteriously disappeared, and what was there seemed very much over- glorified; I guessed that the Andalite Electorate had made a calculated decision to seem perfect, although I'm sure that they wouldn't have put it that way.

It was mid day when we finally exited the electorate building. There was an hour for lunch, and then in the afternoon we went first to the Academy building.

The Academy tour consisted of a long walk around the training grounds and facilities, which seemed to emphasise how efficient and well- trained the Andalite military was; a warning, perhaps? But to whom? The Yeerks weren't there… then it must be to the humans. Perhaps the Council were a little worried about the 'disruption' during mine and Illim's warning talk, and seen fit to do something to intimidate the humans. But the humans didn't seem in the least bit afraid; in fact, many thought the Andalite attempt at humiliation was laughable,

The remainder of the afternoon was spent touring the various universities and science facilities. These had grown vastly in number and in the equipment available during my time away. We also entered Marili's university, where they were now studying humans. Apparently, there was a new theory that humans had almost a full half of their brain devoted simply to not falling over, which resulted in several humans clutching their sides in an attempt to laugh without making a sound. The university of Scientific Studies also held classes in intro- biology (the study of life forms on the Andalite world), space geography and physics, atomic chemistry, scientific theory and weapons chemistry (a subject which I thought unsuitable in peace time) and other classes that we were not shown. By the time the first day of the tour was completed, it was 6pm Earth time. We rejoined the Yeerks (who had spent the entire day doing basically nothing as there were apparently no Andalites who had thought that perhaps they might like some other form of entertainment since they could not go on any part of the spaceport tour).

The Yeerks' guards seemed happy to leave them under our supervision after they realised that Prince Aximili was with us and that many of these humans and Hork- Bajir were ex- involuntary Controllers ( I think they must have felt that anyone suffering involuntary infestation would be eager to make Yeerks suffer at the slightest excuse- I think perhaps they thought that I was the exception, or had forgotten about me altogether, although that seemed unlikely). However they gave us one condition; we were not to enter any buildings in the spaceport. Elsa asked if we were allowed in the Dome Ship and they consented, but sent ten guards to ensure we did not enter the bridge. That was no problem for us; the TV wasn't on the bridge anyway.

We took the recording device and played all the videos one by one for the Yeerk tourists. When they saw the part about the theory of half the human brain being devoted to balance, it sent them into fits of laughter.

"Actually, it's more like a hundredth, although Tidwell is a poor example, being so clumsy and all," Illim joked.

Once the Yeerks had seen all of the tour, we headed back outside. A group of humans had arranged a 'barbeque', which Aximili and I enjoyed in human morph. Those Andalites who were not so accustomed to humans watched the proceedings with fascination at first, soon turning to disgust when Marco 'kindly' explained just exactly what it was they were eating.

When Aximili and I demorphed, we were given many horrified glances by other Andalites for having actually eaten another animal, albeit in human form. My wife and children shared similar views, which made me wish that I had not chosen to indulge, despite the amazing experience of taste.

Jahar spoke to me later, while the children were gone; Baras to the Academy as he was taking 'Prince' training and Marili had gone to interview some Yeerks as she had been assigned a complicated xeno- biology study on them.

(Alloran?) she asked, slightly shy.

(Yes?) I looked at her lovingly. She was growing old, but she was still so beautiful to my eyes.

(Why did you, um, eat that poor animal?)

(Probably because it tastes nice. Why?)

(Well, it just seems… wrong.)

(The animal was dead anyway, no sense wasting the meat. They'd prepared a little too much for the humans and Yeerks so Prince Aximili and I.. well, helped a little.)

Jahar looked troubled, but said no more on the subject. I wish she had, for her next topic was something I wished to forget altogether.

(What happened to you.. when you were.. a Controller?) Jahar asked hesitantly.

I flinched slightly. (I don't really want to think about it, let alone discuss it, love.)

(Oh. Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here..)

(Thank you, I appreciate the gesture, but you can't really understand what it's like. And anyway, I wouldn't want to make you suffer the pain of hearing it.)

(That's better than suffering the pain of not knowing.)

I had to admit, she did have a point. So I told my beloved wife everything that happened in the worst twenty- four years of my life; bar the very painful parts. I didn't want to recall them, and I didn't want Jahar to know, either.

(Why are you so friendly with Illim, after all that has happened to you?) Jahar asked once I had finished my tale.

(Because I appreciate his bravery and he is a good person. What other reason does one need for a friend?)

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Korean Pearl; **I rarely have a real route planned anyway, just a basic plotline. What I meant when I said altering previous chapters can change the plot was that it can mean I have to revamp several chapters which, in themselves, didn't need it. So I will often change a route with a fic from a review, or if I feel it should be changed. Thanks for the review!

**Dot The Distracted: **You should find a lot more description of the 'alien premises' as you put it, in this chapter, glad you like it so far!

**Anonymous- cat: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!

**Elwing: **Well, you can rest assured that I won't stop paying attention to Animorphs! I started reading them a little late, so I still haven't got them all (although I've got a good 90!) Yeah, and I really love writing, although I'm terrible at original fiction, strangely. But I love writing about my obsessions, like Animorphs. Anyway, enjoy this chapter; I loved writing it, and I love getting your reviews!

I have tried to add some description of the Andalite world to this chapter (no one suggested it, but I thought I hadn't really done enough). I've tried to make it fit with how I saw Andalite culture, so let me know if it seems really off to you.

* * *

"Photographs!" Marco yelled across the huge grassy courtyard, packed with every species.

"Huh?" asked several people. I was puzzled myself.

"I have to write a report on this trip, so I want some photos. Anyway, it would be good to have some as souvenirs," Marco explained.

Most of the people in the courtyard moved to gather around Marco. Marco turned to the ten smartly dressed professional photographers who had been with him all day, taking photographs of various areas of the tour. A photograph is an exact copy of a scene, taken with a camera. The 'camera' is a primitive device, but it works well enough. Andalite readers should think of it as a primitive still hologram.

After several seconds of discussion with his photographers, Marco made his decision.

"OK, I want everyone by the front of the electorate building, we'll arrange you once you're there."

I didn't totally understand the purpose, but went anyway.

Andalites prize architecture, and the Electorate building was no exception. This was no sharp- looking, metal structure. Instead, it was made of _hirlim, _a rare stone found on the Andalite world. The light of the setting sun sparkled off the silver crystals in the rock in brilliant streaks of rainbow colours and silver glints, and I could see why the photographers had chosen this site.

The Electorate building had huge open windows in the walls, and a _derrishoul _tree was planted at both sides of the huge entrance. Inside, the floors were covered in grass and huge trees, tended carefully by the many plant carers employed there, grew from the ground for many metres up through holes in the roof made specifically for that purpose. The rooms were divided from one another by delicate bushes, not walls, and beautiful springs and rivers ran all around the building.

Most of the Andalite buildings were similar, and the water from their various springs and rivers ran under the courtyard in tunnels that had been built painstakingly by Andalites before I was born, to emerge in a beautiful lake framed with trees in the centre of the courtyard. The ship cradles, which were, out of necessity, rather ugly constructions, were located in an area of land between Marili's university and the Academy; it must have been at least 50 human hectares large to house all our ships. That was the one ugly place, so it had been screened from view by huge trees.

I could see why Marco wanted to start the photographs now, there were so many beautiful places it would be hard even with the two hours he had given himself before sundown.

Marco and his team constructed a temporary metal staircase to elevate the top groups of people so they could be seen. Once the people were on it, they would hide the staircase so it would look like it wasn't there.

Hork- Bajir went on the top two steps, and then most humans and Yeerks on the lower ones. Marco, Cassie and Ax took pride of place in the bottom at the centre, and Eva and I went either side of them. The five of us were framed by two _derrishoul_ trees.

"All four eyes forward, Alloran and Aximili," instructed a photographer.

(But..) we both began at the same time. We had both learnt that a warrior never focuses all four of his eyes forward at the same time; it is incredibly dangerous.

(Just do it!) Marco snapped, in gorilla morph. (We don't have time to play games, it'll be dark before we're finished as it is.

We obeyed reluctantly, and the photographers took several shots from various angles.

"That should do it," said the chief photographer. "We'd also like to take a few individual or small group photos. If anyone wants one taking, you just have to ask."

We dispersed, and I saw many people go off to have smaller photos taken by the lake, the Academy or the universities. The Yeerks had a group photo taken next to the lake; in fact, it seemed like one of the most popular places.

I had several more photographs taken, at the insistence of Marco. By then, the sun had set, and it was time to return home. I found Illim, Baras, Marili and Jahar, and we headed back for a well- earned rest; although, with a Yeerk around, Marili wasn't resting; she was still doing her project.

I allowed Illim to ride on my back home; it meant we could get there more quickly. We were all cantering across the grass, and it felt wonderful to be free again.

It felt so wonderful that I picked up my speed, forgetting that Illim was on my back. I leapt over small streams, splashed through larger stretches of water, jumped logs and swerved around trees. The land whipped past. I swerved into a stretch of forest, slowing slightly to weave between the trees, and leaping over the tress felled by the recent winds. I approached a line of bushes, gathered myself, and leapt over them with ease.

It was a credit to Illim that he managed to stay on, even when I gave a small buck of delight. He didn't speak either; I think he realised that I was enjoying my freedom and did not want to ruin it for me.

I had run for about a mile when I realised Illim was even there! I quickly slowed to a canter, then a trot, then to a walk. I halted and looked back; my family was quite a way behind me, still staying at a sedate canter. I waited for them.

(Sorry, Illim,) I said.

"It's alright, it's great to see you enjoying yourself. Anyway, I know how you Andalites love to run; I nearly got knocked over several times in the dome when an _aristh_ wasn't looking where he was going."

I laughed. I would treasure this memory of my wonderful gallop and Illim's friendship for many months, and it would help me to face my people, to keep my pride, even when there seemed to be little hope.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elwing: **I don't have ninety Animorph books. I meant to put 90 percent, but the site seems to have deleted the percent sign; I have no idea why. Thanks for your review! By the way, I couldn't have 90 Animorph books, there are only about 65 as far as I know.

**Anonymous- cat: **Alloran's family were running with him (until he bolted off!) and saw it; he in fact agreed it with them.

This chapter deals mainly with the Alloran- Jahar relationship, including flashbacks. I hope you like this, but if romance isn't quite to your taste, keep reading, I don't plan to include lots of it; I'm aiming for quite a balanced fic here including most of the genres. If you do like it, there will be more, but not loads!

Enjoy, and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

* * *

I will say little more about the tour, as it was all mostly similar, although in different places. It will suffice to explain that Illim and the others would have missed more than half of the tour were it not for Elsa's idea of taping it. Lirem's guards even refused them entry to the Elepura, where early Andalites had made many tail- blade carvings; for what reason, I do not know.

I said farewell to my human, Yeerk and Hork- Bajir friends, several of whom promised that they would come back to visit, to which I replied that they were always welcome at my scoop. I felt lonely, despite finally being back with my own people; my family and friends. Somehow, I no longer understood my own world, my own people. A large part of my life had been spent among aliens, and only aliens. Aximili was having slight trouble fitting back in, but he had only been away from the homeworld for three years. My twenty- four years of isolation, plus the dents to my sanity form years of torture, put me in a very difficult position. But, I realised, my people had changed very little. It was I who had, I who now held different morals and had a different perception on life than twenty- four years before.

It frightened Jahar, I realised. She was unsure, now, what to expect of me, wondering why I had changed, and what other changes to expect.

Our marriage had been arranged, like the marriages of almost all Andalites. For once, however, this was not a political match or a way for one family to pay off a debt or restore their honour. We were chosen for one another because my parents thought we would get along.

It took my parents almost two years to find me a good bride. Jahar's father, unlike mine, cared little for the future of the marriage; he just wanted status. But as my father was quite an influential and wealthy Andalite, and I a Warrior on his way to becoming a Prince, her father accepted.

My father checked with me before he made the final arrangement, which was unusual. Most young Andalites know almost nothing about their new spouse before their first meeting, which takes place a week before the ceremony. It is a special celebration with all the members of both families (who are able to attend) present. It is considered a great dishonour to miss one of these celebrations, called an _Ecelta_, if you are invited; unless you are occupied with war or other business away from the home world, or are seriously injured or diseased, or perhaps are taking an essential examination which you cannot miss.

At an Ecelta, it is expected that each guest will bring a present for the bride and another for the groom. The idea of these presents is that they will help them in their future marriage. Every guest will wish the bride and groom well, also.

The other idea of the ceremony is for the bride and groom to learn a little about one another, and informally for the bride to try and impress the groom with her beauty and grace.

I remember my Ecelta extremely well. I think that to truly understand the relationship between Jahar and I, you will need to be shown that evening.

**Flashback**

It was a beautiful winter evening; clear and crisp. I was looking forward to meeting my bride, and was buisily trying to make myself look at my best. My father entered the scoop; my mother having gone to help Jahar's mother put up decorations, and my brother Arbat having gone straight to the Ecelta from his university.

He came to stand beside me. (It's not what you look like that will matter, son. It's what you'll act like.)

Perhaps I should explain that my father had very strong morals about the way a male should behave towards a female. In fact, he had not been all that popular with some males, because he had often been angry with them about the way they treated their wives, which they did not consider his business. He said that cruelty was everybody's business, a phrase which had been hammered into me in my early childhood.

(What do you mean, father?) I asked.

My father sighed. (Come, son.)

I followed him to the waterfall in the corner of our scoop. He looked in the pool for a while before turning to me.

(Listen, son. Jahar is being forced by her parents into this marriage, like most Andalite females are when they wed. All he cares about is money and influence, which is something jahar will know well.)

(What are you saying, father?) I interrupted him, a little confused.

(Let me speak and I will tell you,) my father said, a little annoyed. (Jahar knows her father couldn't care less about the way in which her husband will treat her. She will judge you on the way you act tonight; she knows nothing about you. She may be paranoid, may assume that you are the sort of male who will beat her; an assumption by females which is proved correct in far too many cases. If you do anything that might suggest to her that you are only interested in her for her body, or that you are completely uninterested in her, or that you expect her to behave in a ceratin way, it could take you a long time to win her trust back. However, treat her with kindness, which she will not be expecting, and you may well find it easy to win her trust. Do you understand?)

(Not really; why would she think I would ever hit her?) I asked, upset. (I don't beat..)

(I know that, but she doesn't. Unfortunately, in most cases males do beat their wives, even if not severely or often. Certainly they have far too many expectations of their brides. I am sure that even you will expect something of Jahar; actually, you have already shown me one of your expectations.)

I was completely confused now. (What?)

(You expect Jahar to trust you.)

I was silent; of course, what an idiot I was!

(Now we had better go. Remember, be as courteous and as kind as I know you are capable of being, and you will be fine.)

We galloped to Jahar's scoop, me growing more anxious by the minuite.

**End flashback**

After we were married, Jahar recounted for me her version of that evening, and to aid the best understanding, I will tell it to you now in her words as I remember them.

**Flashback; Jahar's POV**

I was in the covered area of the scoop, desperately putting last miniute touches to my appearance when I saw them arrive. My first thought on my new husband was that he looked so strong, so powerful. This made me even more afraid; he would easily be able to overpower me, and although he will not have meant it, he looked aggressive; warriors usually do.

My parents came into the covered area, and I followed them out to meet the male who would be my husband in a week's time. I knew nothing but his name.

He saw me, and gave me a gentle, encouraging smile. I was taken aback for a moment; I hadn't expected a kind look. Disdainful, perhaps. Lustful, probably. An angry, warning look, maybe. But kindness? Why?

We were introduced to one another, and he bowed low to me. I'd never encountered this level of courtesy before, and wondered briefly if he was attempting to make a fool out of me. But when he spoke, his voice was sincere.

(It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jahar- Enilion- Haral.)

Then I said something which later earned me a beating form my father; I said; (Um.) Collecting myself, I also managed to croak out a (you, too.)

My father looked livid, and I started to tremble.

(We will leave you two alone to converse,) my father said, his tone giving me another message; _you'll pay for that, Jahar._

I watched the adults leave, and suddenly felt a hand rest gently on my shoulder. I turned my head to observe Alloran with my main eyes.

(You're trembling,) he whispered gently, true tenderness in his eyes. (Have I frightened you?)

(N...no,) I stuttered nervously.

(Then what troubles you?)

(It does not matter.)

(It does to me.) He sounded like he really meant it. (Is it your father?)

He knows? He understands? In all my hopes and fears, in my wildest dreams, I never expected this.

(Yes.) I said without thinking.

(I am sorry, Jahar. If I could do anything now to help you, I would. But in a week he will no longer be able to touch you, I shall make sure of that.)

I smiled at that, beginning to warm to him. (Thank you.)

(Perhaps we should proceed to your scoop?) He suggested.

The rest of the evening passed swiftly, too swiftly. Alloran was polite and respectful for the entire time, and I began to grow to trust him. We parted far too soon, and I watched him until he was out of sight.

I suddenly felt the flat of a tail blade slam into my side.

(How DARE you!) My father yelled. (You cannot even manage to show respect for your future husband! You are a disgrace.)

(Reylan..) my mother began, and got a slash across her chest in reply. She backed away.

I woke up the next morning bloody and bruised, but by the time a week had passed, there was nothing to be seen of the cuts, thanks to my mother's expertise.

I walked down towards the beautiful tapestry (each wedding reception has one) which served as a screen. It was raised, I stepped forward, said my vows, and my life with Alloran began.

**End flashback**

At first, I had hated Jahar's father for the way he had treated her; but then I realised that it was probably only the way he had been raised; and had I different parents, I could have gone down similar lines. When I reflected on it, Jahar's father didn't even think he was cruel; he just thought that he was bringing his daughter up in the best way. He knew no other method.

(Alloran?) Jahar's gentle voice cut through my thoughts.

(Yes?)

(What's the matter?) She asked, coming to stand beside me.

(What makes you think that there is anything the matter?)

(Well.. you've been staring into space for almost an hour now.)

(I have? I am sorry, I was thinking.)

(Oh. About the Visser.)

(Actually, no. About you.) I turned so my main eyes met hers.

She ducked her head and pawed gently at the ground; an Andalite blush.

(Do you remember our _Ecelta_?)

She raised her head. (Of course I do. You were so kind, I don't know how I shall ever repay you..)

(There was never anything to repay, but had there been, you would have paid it a thousand times over,) I said. I reached up with my hands to stroke her cheeks with my palms (an Andalite kiss).

She reaches up to kiss me back and I embrace her gently. Oh, how I have missed her. It's strange how you only really realise how much a person means to you until they are taken away.

* * *

Please review! I only got TWO reviews for the last chapter. If I don't get at least six for this chapter I'm not posting the next one! Stop being lazy!

Thanks to Elwing and Anonymous- cat for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Review responses:**

**Dot the Distracted: **Reviews aren't the only reason for _writing_, they're the only reason for _posting_. There's a difference; I write for my own enjoyment, but I put the chapters up here for the enjoyment of others (and for some constructive criticism); and I don't know if they're enjoying it unless they review it.

**Birdie num num: **That review was… odd :). Glad you liked it.

**Elwing: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked that chapter. Oh, and you'll discover you can only review once per chapter.

**Myitt: **If you want to see Illim again, I can write it so you see Illim again. I have a general direction for this fic, and the rest is written from suggestions and spontaneous ideas as I go along. So, we can meet Illim again. Thanks for your review, I love it when people review with suggestions like that.

* * *

About a year later, I went with Baras to the Academy. He was taking a final examination of a series of examinations which would elevate him to the rank of Prince. I wanted to attend, to make up for the numerous examinations which I had missed.

Some newly- freed Hork-Bajir had recently offered to work at the Academy helping to train and examine Andalites. This meant that Andalites taking training could fight Hork-Bajir as practice, and in examinations to show their fighting technique.

Perhaps I should explain that there are three ways to be elevated to Prince or War- Prince rank. The first, and one that happened most often in war time, was for an Andalite of War- Prince or Captain rank (who is not personally attached to the warrior) to promote the warrior for their hard work or skills. The second, and now, during peace time, the most popular, is for extra training to be taken and then an examination to be passed at the end of it. The third was the way Prince Aximili and his brother Elfangor had been promoted; for a heroic act, or several acts.

Baras was taking his final examination today. It tested several main areas: strength, speed and stamina; fighting skills; technology and weapons handling (including morphing); strategy and leadership qualities.

Everything except leadership qualities Baras had already been tested on at a lower level during warrior training; but Prince training was a lot harder. Some seventy percent of entrants fail. Needless to say, Baras was very nervous

(I'm going to fail, I just know it,) Baras said, terribly afraid. (What if I can't keep running for long enough in the stamina test? What if I make a mess of a morph? What if…)

(What if you do brilliantly? Look, Baras, even if you fail you can take as many examinations as you want until you succeed.)

( But everyone will call me a weakling if I fail,) Baras moaned. (Or stupid if I fail the theory.)

(When you're taking a test with a pass rate of only 30 percent? If you think you'll fail, you probably will. Think you'll pass if you do your best and you're very likely to pass with merit, Baras.)

Baras grumbled a little, but said I was probably right. We arrived at the Academy early, and Baras was introduced to his examiner. The first test Baras would have to take would be the strategy exam; a theory paper to be completed in an hour. It was multiple choice; candidates would be given a situation and a range of military strategies to solve the problem, and would have to pick the one they thought would most likely solve the problem in as little time, with as few resources and creating as few other problems as possible. Unfortunately, this was the test that Baras had been dreading the most. I gave him a sympathetic look before he went to a side room.

I watched Baras' physical tests anxiously, and waited nervously while he completed his theory papers. I was on edge for the entire day, I so desperately wanted my son to do well. I wanted to be there when he had a success in his life; I had missed far too many of them; from as little as when he learnt to write his name to as huge as when he graduated from the Academy. I had missed them all, and it made me sad.

We left the Academy at sunset. Beautiful streaks of colour lined the undersides of the Andalite sky. It was the time of day when everything is peaceful; the time between work and evening activities. It was pure bliss to see an Andalite sunset; or would have been had I not been thinking about whether Baras was likely to pass; he would not get his results for a week. We were both terribly anxious, although I reassured him that I was certain he had done brilliantly. Certainly, his tail- fighting had been superb.

Baras was stressed; he was running over every section of his examination highly self- critically. I attempted to change the subject.

(How old are you now son, twenty eight?) I asked. I had been away for so long that I could barely remember; I had almost forgotten my own name at one point.

(Twenty nine.)

I laughed a little. (Of course, I'm very forgetful; it must be my old age. You know, I had been married to your mother for two years at your age. Have you got your eye on a female yet, or are you still too obsessed with your career?) I asked light heartedly.

Baras ducked his head and cast all four eyes to the ground, the equivalent of blushing.

(Oh, so you have? Who is she, then, hmm?)

(It doesn't matter. You're supposed to arrange my marriage, anyway.)

(Well, that makes at least one thing which hasn't changed; unfortunately it's the one I hate the most,) I reflected. (Well, if you already know and like a female, it's probably better to marry her, so long as she's happy with it.)

(That's the problem; she's already courting someone.)

(Ah. Sorry, son.)

(Well, I wouldn't mind, but he's just interested in her for her body. She doesn't know; he told her he loves her, but he talks about her behind her back as if she's some kind of trophy he's won. It makes me sick.)

Baras paused, and I could see the anger in his face.

(And the worst thing is, both sets of parents have agreed to a love- match marriage between them.)

I was a little surprised; love- matches, while existent, had been incredibly rare twenty- four years ago.

(It would be fine if he would treat her kindly, but I know he won't. Problem is, no one's interested in the son of..)

Baras stopped, shocked at what he'd almost said.

(My son? The son of the Abomination? I'm sorry, Baras, that my reputation has affected you.)

(It's fine, please don't worry about it. I don't blame you; I blame everyone else's attitude.)

(Tell me her name, son,) I said, anxious to change the subject.

(Ferala- Meral- Maheen.)

* * *

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING HERE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mersang: **Maybe she is, maybe she isn't… I'm not giving anything away.

**Birdie num num: **As I said to Mersang, I'm giving nothing away. You'll have to wait to find out.

**Tartan: **Thanks for your review.

**Dormouse: **You can't review for the same chapter more than once; certainly not if it's a signed review, although I'm not all that sure about anonymous ones.

**Elwing: **I know, I used to be able to review more than once anonymously, but I think must have changed that.

**FlameOfIllumination: **Thanks for your review and advice, but I like to write about Illim etc. so I'm planning to keep some of the plot elements you commented on.

**Silversquee: **Thanks for your review.

* * *

Baras got his examination results back a week later. He had passed on all but one thing; strategy. Unfortunately, in Prince training you have to pass every section to pass overall.

Baras was disappointed for days on end. I tried to comfort him.

(You can take it again, son. It's no big deal.)

(Yes it is. Hedran passed his.)

(Who's…)

(That's who Ferala's courting.)

I then heard human voices, carrying on the wind towards the scoop.

"It's this way, isn't it?"

"Think so. I don't really remember, Alloran was galloping so fast it was all just a blur when I last came here." Illim's voice.

I projected my thought speech to reach them. (If it is my scoop that you are looking for, I believe you are travelling in the correct direction.)

"Damn! He's heard us. That's the element of surprise gone." Marco.

(What?) Baras asked.

(Human humour. It's inexplicable.)

(Ah.)

(I think it is necessary to explain that Marco was attempting to be humorous and has no intention of surprising you,) Aximili explained.

(Yes, I do know that, thank you.)

They came into sight. Marco, Illim, Aximili, a few humans and another Yeerk, Innis.

(Greetings, War- Prince Alloran.)

Marco raised both hands. "Greetings, Andalite. We are the Earthlings. We come in peace."

(I know that!)

(Marco is again attempting to be humorous.)

"Attempting? Excuse me?"

"Marco, face it, you're just not funny," Innis grated. He turned to Illim. "How'd you put up with him last time?"

"With great difficulty," Illim sighed wearily. "Whatever you do, it encourages him. I actually wished I was in my Yeerk body, so I couldn't hear him. How he managed to win the war, I'll never know."

"With a lot of help from the peace movement, the Chee, the free Hork- Bajir and the other Animorphs?" Innis suggested.

They came into the scoop, and Aximili noticed Baras stood in a corner looking miserable.

(What has upset him?) Aximili asked me privately.

(He failed his prince training. Only just, though. He'll be alright. I think it was just the shock. Plus there's this female.. oh, never mind. He'll tell you if he wants.)

(Please tell me, War- Prince Alloran.)

(It's just Alloran!) I exclaimed. (Ask Baras. I don't want to tell you something eh might not want you to know.)

Aximili went over to Baras and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. (What is wrong?)

Baras turned a stalk eye to look at him. (Everything, Prince Aximili, sir.)

(When you are not on military duty, it will suffice to simply call me Aximili. Now please tell me what has put you in such a bad mood.)

(I just failed my Prince training. I feel rubbish.)

(He only failed the strategy section! And that only by what, five marks?) I exclaimed.

(FIFTEEN, father. I got fifteen marks wrong.)

(Yes, but if you'd got only ten wrong you'd have passed, correct?)

(Yeah, but…)

(So, you _failed by_ five marks.)

(Oh. Yes.)

(Why is this such a problem?) Prince Aximili asked. (You can re- sit the examination, and it should be easy to get five extra marks second time round.)

(Yeah, but by that time, Ferala will have married,) Baras said.

"Oh, it's about a girl!" Marco nodded knowingly. "Girls are idiots. See, when I was in high school, none of them were smart enough to realise my potential for becoming a celebrity and superhero with lots of money. And they never understood my witty jokes, never noticed my amazing cuteness…"

"You missed out 'nonexistent' before 'cuteness', Marco," said Elsa.

"Hey, you're witty. I like witty." Marco winked at Elsa.

"No chance, Marco, so don't even bother."

"Come on, you like me really," Marco coaxed. "You think I'm really funny and cute, you just don't want to admit it."

"Oh yeah, and Visser One's won the Nobel Peace Prize," Elsa said in the tone which indicated human sarcasm.

Baras looked at me in bemusement. (Ignore them,) I instructed.

The next day, I was due to re- start work. I had been given a year- and- a half's leave to recuperate from my infestation. It wasn't nearly long enough; in fact I don't think I will ever truly recover. Nevertheless, I was given a post teaching at the Academy.

The Academy was no longer teaching its students to be real warriors, but rather peace time guards and escorts, or pilots to take tourists to Earth and other planets. However, the Academy remained the best facility for teaching all these things, so many people were still being trained there.

I tried to tell Lirem that I couldn't teach; but he would have none of it. I wanted to choose my own occupation; but I was still in the military and besides, one does not argue with Lirem- Arrepoth- Terrous.

I went to the Academy. I was to train as a teacher under the watchful eye of my old trainer, Captain- Prince Rennan- Waltes- Esgarrouth. Captain- Prince is the highest military rank save the war council. It is two ranks up from War- Prince. He was a very old Andalite. I had come to him on my first day at the Academy. He had only been teaching for several months then; but that was way back before the war with the Yeerks. He was to retire next year, and I was to be his substitute.

I arrived at an hour beyond sunrise. The spaceport was already quite busy, although the universities lay silent.

I went to find Captain- Prince Rennan.

(War- Prince Alloran,) he greeted. (You're early, unlike you were on your first day at the Academy.)

I cringed. I had been twenty minutes late because I had been celebrating with my friends the night before. My friends and myself ended up doing triple that time cleaning at the end of the day.

Rennan was not very arrogant, unlike most Andalites of his rank; but he was not an Andalite to be messed with. He was very strict and was held in awe by all the arisths training under him. However, he was very fair and seemed to understand nervous youngsters; or rebellious ones like I had been.

I stood at attention. (Captain- Prince Rennan- Waltes- Esgarrouth, War- prince Alloran- Semitur- Corrass reporting for duty.)

The old Andalite laughed; a warm, reassuring sound. (No need to be that formal. I can see you're here, that'll do me. Come now, you can have a bit of coaching on how to teach.)

I trotted along beside him to his teaching room. It was about three acres of sheltered grassland, with trees, a lake and a river. There was a small, dull storeroom containing training shredders, an Escafil device and other equipment. It had a hand panel which would only open for Rennan's handprint. However, he didn't go in.

(We have a class of arisths on their first day here this morning. I then have some more experienced arisths who are going to be practicing some more advanced tail- fighting techniques in the afternoon. You will observe both lessons, and ask me any questions at lunchtime or at the end of the day. You will have an hour's coaching in the evening. Is that clear?)

(Yes, Captain- Prince Rennan.)

My first day was fairly uneventful, aside from the odd looks I got from most other Andalites there. Weary and aching, I travelled home.

I returned to the scoop to find Jahar there, alone. She did not look happy. She was stood in the corner of the scoop, all four eyes cast away from me.

(Jahar?) I asked gently.

She span around to face me, looking startled and afraid.

(What is wrong?)

(I…. It's nothing.)

(It is. Please, talk to me.)

(Alloran, I.. have I done well with our children? Have I raised them how you'd have wanted?)

She sounded so anxious, and it broke my hearts.

(You have done brilliantly. Why? What makes you think you have done otherwise?)

(It's just that Baras was so disrespectful to you when you first got back…)

(He did, but he's much better now. I don't understand why you're asking me all this.)

(I'm sorry.)

Jahar did not speak anymore, and I did not ask her to. Clearly she was not going to explain what was the matter, not then anyway.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elwing: **Thanks for your review, more action is coming and there will be some in this chapter.

**Birdie num num; **You'll find out Jahar's problem at the end of this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Martson: **Glad I could show you another way of viewing Alloran! Thanks for your review.

**Edriss: **I'd rather you be too lazy to sign in than too lazy to review :) Thanks for reviewing, and keep it up!

This chapter is dedicated for Elwing for being the first reviewer of the last chapter. From now on, in all my fics the first reviewer of a chapter who had not had a previous dedication will get the next chapter dedicated to them! I might also do additional dedications for really helpful reviewers, too.

* * *

Several months later, I had completed my training as an Academy professor, although I did not feel very happy in my new job. It was something that had been forced upon me, and I had had very little choice in the matter.

In the winter of the second year back on the homeworld, I went to visit my _shorm_. You may know his name; he is mentioned several times in the _hirac delest_ of War- Prince Elfangor. For those of you who do not, his name is Feyorn.

Feyorn had been away from the home world on military duty until this year, and was now returning to retire. I was about three Earth years younger than him, and so I felt I could still be in the military; but that wasn't my choice. Anyway, that is beside the point.

Feyorn had invited me, and several friends, over to celebrate the Andalite midwinter festival. Our families were invited too, but Baras was doing escort duty off the home world, and Marili was taking her xeno- biology examinations. So it ended up just being Jahar and myself out of our family.

We arrived at the scoop just as the sun was setting. It was a small gathering of close friends and relatives, some of whom I knew and others I did not. Many a conversation fell silent when Jahar and I entered.

Feyorn ignored the stolen glances cast at me, walking forward and greeting us both warmly. (Come, share some Illsipar root,) he invited.

I was glad to note that my friend had changed little, if at all. He led us to a separate room, and plucked a few stalks from an Illsipar plant and placed them on the ground.

After we had eaten the delicacy, Jahar excused herself, saying she wished to speak to some of her friends. I was a little offended, but I also wished to speak to Feyorn alone.

(How are you?) H asked gently once Jahar had gone.

(Under the circumstances, not bad. You?)

(Nothing awful has happened to me. It has to you. Are you settling back well? That was what I meant, and you know it.)

I sighed. (Not all that well. Everything seems different. No one seems to want me around.) I paused and looked towards the doorway. (Not even Jahar,) I said sadly.

Feyorn gave me a comforting eye-smile. (She does. I've never seen a female look at her husband with the same affection Jahar used to bless you with. She doesn't know what to expect, that is all.)

(I hope you're right.)

I returned to the main area of Feyorn's scoop. Heads turned as I entered, and conversations fell silent. I saw another Andalite walking towards me.

He was large and imposing, a good head higher than me. He was well- muscled, and his tail- blade was about the same size as mine. His blade shimmered under the moonlight; it was a night when all four moons were visible in the Andalite sky, and all were nearly full, so it was almost as bright as day. The Andalites fur was the same shade of blue as the sky of Earth, and, like Earth, was flecked with spots of white; a sign that this Andalite was beginning to age. His hooves also gave this away; not glimmering like his tail but dull and showing a few cracks in the hoof wall. But although this Andalite was perhaps slightly older than I was; although I am sure there cannot have been much in it, he was not at all frail looking. He was intimidating and incredibly strong.

The older Andalite came to a halt before me, and spoke sharply. He said just one word.

(Leave.)

I was taken aback, but cannot have let it show for much more than a second. (I beg your pardon?) I asked politely, deciding it would be unwise to antagonise such a large Andalite.

(You are not wanted here, Abomination. Even so mentally stunted an Andalite as you cannot have failed to see how you anger all present. I order you to leave immediately.)

Now I was just plain angry. (And who are you to order me around?) I said in a low, dangerous tone.

(I am War- prince Rathan- Thetian- Maheen,) he answered.

Something about his name sounded familiar, but I was too angry to consider it further. (We are of equal rank!) I yelled. (Whom do you think you are to believe you can tell me when to leave my _shorm_'s midwinter celebrations?)

(I speak for all present.)

(You do not,) Feyorn interrupted, having appeared from the covered section upon hearing the argument. (This is my scoop and I will dictate who comes and goes here. One more word out of you, War-Prince Thetian, and you'll be the one leaving! Understood?)

(Yes, Captain Feyorn,) Rathan replied, suddenly meek.

We said our farewells very late, when the second moon had dropped below the horizon.

(Jahar?) I asked gently as we cantered side by side through the long grass near the bank of the river Meehain towards our home.

(Yes?) She inquired, turning a stalk eye to me.

(Are you feeling all right?)

She looked at me quizzically. (Of course. What makes you think otherwise?)

(I am worried for you. You seem to have been very miserable recently.)

(It is nothing.)

(Please, love, tell me.)

(You will be angry.)

I sighed. (Jahar, tell me honestly, when have I ever hurt you? What cause have I ever given you to be afraid of me?)

(W..well.. I, when you were away…) she trailed off.

(Yes?) I pressed.

She halted. When I did likewise and walked back towards her, she backed away. I stopped, slightly shocked. She seemed very afraid; she wouldn't come within two lengths of my tail. She'd never been like this before.

I heard her take a deep breath. (I began to develop.. feelings towards another,) she finished, hanging her head slightly and gently pawing at the ground before her in a gesture of apology.

I was startled and slightly angry, though I tried not to show it. I turned away and walked a few paces, standing with all four eyes turned away from her for several seconds to compose myself.

(You do not need to fear me,) I said at long last. I turned to face her. (Your feelings are only natural, when I was away for so long and you were experiencing so much trouble and pain. I am not angry.)

She looked up at me with disbelieving eyes, and took several hesitant steps towards me. I gave her a sad smile with my eyes, and she closed the gap between us a little faster. I reached out for her, and she leaned against me.

(I am sorry,) she told me.

(Shhh,) I said, trying to comfort her as best as possible.

I don't know how long we stood there, under the soft moonlight. The only sounds were the water and Jahar's sobs as she allowed the fear and pain she had been holding off to leave her body through her soft cries.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **You might get a dedication! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Edriss: **Thanks for your review! You'll find out in this chapter. You've got the dedication, congrats!

**Martson: **Thanks for the review. He has showed up, read on to find out more (dramatic music)

**Birdie num num: **Yeah, I thought it would fit, too. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ensignmerlin: **Thank you for the review. Read on to find out the answers to your questions.

**Soul raider 116: **Yeah, there are far too many 'isms'. Sad really. But I'm glad you're enjoying this fic.

**Captain Kurt Hoffman: **Thanks!

**Anifan1: **Glad you like the Alloran/Jahar stuff. Thanks for your review.

**Beekiller-Johanna from Finland: **Read and reviewed it! Please keep reviewing.

This chapter is dedicated to **Edriss **(see a couple of chapters ago for explanation).

* * *

(Who is it, darling?) I asked, regretfully, once we had returned to our own scoop. I was afraid of her answer, afraid to know the name of the male who had stolen my wife from me, but at the same time curious.

It hurt me that I was no longer first in Jahar's thoughts, although it had not caught me totally off-guard. I knew it was only to be expected after many years away. But I was more worried for Jahar's honour than I was for anything else.

Feelings were one thing; the Andalite culture did not have any concerns for simple feelings, provided they were unexpressed. But if Jahar had engaged in any form of physical activity… well, I didn't really want to think about the consequences. Breaking marriage vows is considered total dishonour in Andalite culture, especially to the female. For males it is, unfortunately, usually ignored, but it is a significant event if a female is discovered to have broken her wedding vows.

Jahar jumped slightly; obviously she had been off in her own world.

(I beg your pardon?) She asked, gently but coldly.

(Who is it that you have feelings for?)

She looked at me, eyes fearful. I couldn't count the number of times I'd seen that expression that evening, and it saddened me.

(Alloran, please promise me you will not try to fight with him.)

I considered for a while. I was angry at the male; but then again, it was hardly his fault or Jahar's. It was the Visser's. I felt a sudden surge of anger against the slug; anger that had been suppressed for a long time, but had never really left me. Now it came back in full force.

Jahar must have seen it in my eyes, for she immediately took a hurried step back, away from me. I had not seen her this fearful since our_ Ecelta. _

(Jahar!) I exclaimed. (I am not angry with you. What on the homeworld is the matter?)

(You look angry.)

(I am sorry. I was just remembering the Visser, that is all. I am angry with him for keeping us apart for so long.) I paused. (I have never been angry with you. I could never be angry with you,) I said softly.

Jahar took a deep breath. (You have recently met him,) she said slowly.

(Who is he, Jahar?)

(His name is Rathan.)

I was so taken aback I jumped slightly. (Rathan? The one who just was so rude to me?)

(The same,) Jahar said quietly.

(I'll take it he has feelings for you also, then?) My voice was flat, and I knew I should try to comfort Jahar a little more. But I felt so hurt that I couldn't. After all that I'd been through, having my wife turn against me was the last straw.

Jahar hung her head. (He has.)

I barely dared to ask the next question, but I knew that it was Jahar's honour that was at stake.

(D… did… have you, you know, done anything?) I stammered.

Jahar's tail blade caught me a sudden ringing slap. (How dare you suggest such a thing! Do you think I have no honour, no self- control at all?) My wife looked at me, hurt and rage mingling in her large green- blue eyes. (Do you think I would disgrace you or myself in such a way? Besides, Rathan is also married.)

(Alloran, I would never do anything like it!) Jahar cried, hurt by my words. They hurt me, also. (Do you really think I would? I am angry that you would feel the need to ask such a thing.)

(I only…)

(Be silent, if you have no comfort for me!) With that, Jahar whipped around and stormed out.

(Jahar! Come back here right now, do you hear me!) I yelled after her. She stopped, and slowly came back into the scoop. She stood before me, trembling slightly. I had spoken in blind anger, and I had never taken that tone with Jahar before. I realised I had frightened her badly, and she was afraid to begin with. I wondered briefly if I had sounded like her father. He was long dead now, but the terrible memories must still scar Jahar's mind.

(You have still failed to answer my question. Did you or did you not?) I asked, regretting every syllable.

She slapped me again. (How dare you!)

(Answer my question.)

(Tell me why you have asked.)

I tried to contain my emotions. (I asked only because it was a logical question,) I told her. (I asked because I care for your honour, for your feelings. Because I love you.)

Jahar looked up at me, then closed the distance between us. We stood, upper bodies pressed together.

(Do you love me, still?)

Jahar turned her main eyes up to mine. (I have always loved you,) she whispered. (Nothing will change that.)

I smiled at her with my eyes, and she pressed closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I gently linked tail blades with her, a gesture that Andalites use to express deep affection for each other.

We stood silently for a few minutes and I nuzzled my face against the soft back of her neck. I gently stroked her back, trying to give her the comfort through touch that could not be expressed in words.

Since I had returned form Earth, I had begun to use touch a lot more, having picked it up from being around humans. This was yet another thing that made others dislike me, but I do not think Jahar minded.

Eventually, I began to grow impatient. I did not really want to hear the answer to my question, but knew I would have to have it. It was my duty.

(Jahar,) I said gently. (Please, tell me. I will not be angry; I wish to know so I may attempt to preserve your honour.)

Jahar looked up at me slowly. (Only once,) she replied regretfully.

* * *

**If you review fast, you might get a dedication! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tartan: **Thanks 4 your review.

**Edriss: **I don't plan for Alloran to visit V3 in prison, it seems OOC, as much as you'd like it!

**Birdie num num: **Thanks for your review.

**Anifan1: **The Tortured is updated! Thanks for the review.

**Martson: **He kind of 'wins' in this chapter, or at least his son does. But he is the victim of incredibly bad luck sometimes.

**Beekiller-Johanna from Finland: **Thanks 4 the review.

**Chicken52: **Unfortunately, you aren't the first to review, so no dedication this time. Better luck this chap!

**Myitt: **Glad you like ti, thanks 4 the review. Illim may make another re-appearance soon…

Chapter dedicated to **Tartan **(first reviewer).

* * *

I headed back to the Academy the next day. I hated my job as a professor. The arisths I trained did not treat me with any more respect than the rest of my species. I was always catching them giving me curious glances, and I knew they were talking about me privately. The other professors avoided speaking to me if they could.

I did not know how much longer I could cope with this stress. It seemed like the entire universe hated me. I was no longer the only male on Jahar's mind, I had only one friend left, I hated the job I had been forced into… the list was endless.

The Electorate had shoved me away, in a job training the last dregs of the Andalite military. I was no longer invited to any sort of military conference or gathering. Andalite society wished to forget that I had existed.

As I walked towards my training room, I saw a sheet of human paper stuck to our computerised noticeboard. It was what humans call a 'poster'.

On it there was an enlarged picture of Earth as seen from space, against a starry background. Green and blue writing across the top said 'Tours of Earth.' There was further information below it, in the same colours.

I rushed to my teaching room and got out a computerised notepad. I quickly scanned in the details. It would cost a lot; but then, I would probably be able to go for free, since I had connections with Earth.

This could be the time away I needed. We could go as a family, and it was mixed species; which meant I would not have to spend the entire time with older war veterans looking at me like I was muck under their hooves, foals pointing and laughing and younger adults going (That's the Abomination,) to each other. I could go off with Hork-Bajir, Yeerks and humans who didn't seem to hate me so much.

The Hork-Bajir had every right to hate me, and I knew that. But Hork-Bajir are by nature gentle creatures who tend to forget the wrongs done to them; the exception being the Seers, who knew who I was. But even they were capable of being more courteous than my own people.

It may also seem strange that I actually wanted to spend time with Yeerks. But I was trying to learn a lesson from the Hork-Bajir; forgive and forget. There was only one Yeerk who had actually directly harmed me, and he was in prison. The others treated me with far more respect than anyone else.

(We'r going to Earth,) I announced by way of a greeting when I arrived home.

(What?) Baras asked. (How?)

(There's a tour in one Andalite month,) I replied. (It's not going to be affordable, but I'll talk to Prince Aximili and see if we will be able to go for free… or at least for less.)

(Great!) The resident xeno-biologist (Marili) replied. (I've never seen Earth, except on holograms.)

(We leave in one month,) I told them. (Make your preparations.)

I hoped the tour would help to re-build bonds in the family. I knew it would probably not be long before Marili was married; she was beautiful and there were already many males courting her.

Baras was withdrawn, miserable. It was not very difficult to guess the reason why; Ferala and Hedran had recently announced their engagement. I hoped the trip would cheer Baras up somewhat.

I had urged him to tell Ferala of his feelings for her, but he refused to do any such thing. Since it was making him so miserable now, I decided it was time to bring up the issue again.

I waited until Marili and Jahar had lft, then approached him. (Baras?) I began.

(Yes?)

(You are miserable because of Ferala, are you not?)

He sighed. (I am.)

(Why will you not tell her of your feelings?)

Baras turned to me. (I will not ruin her happiness for the sake of a fantasy! She does not love me, and her decision has been made.)

(Have you ever thought that perhaps secretly she wants _you_, but is making do with Hedran because she does not think that you feel for her?)

Baras spun around. (Do you think so? But why would she be marrying Hedran if she doesn't think she loves him?)

I sighed. (One of the major flaws of our culture is the inequality. There's a lot of pressure on females to marry. Those who don't are often seen as social outcasts. Just tell Ferala how you feel. You'll be much better with your feelings out in the open, you know.)

(But…)

(When I was younger, marriages were almost all arranged. My father consulted me, but there were many, including Jahar's father, who did not. Be grateful that you have a choice. Will Fearla be at the tail-fighting tournament you're going to tomorrow?)

(Yes, I believe Hedran has invited her.)

(Well, wait until she's not with him, and then tell her. Make it clear that you're just telling her so you don't have to lie, not because you want her to leave Hedran and marry you… unless, of course, she wants to.)

(I shall,) Baras said nervously.

I had already arranged to go with Baras to the tournament I'd mentioned.

(Do it now,) I instructed, when Baras pointed Ferala out to me. She was standing alone, looking a little lost. Hedran was quite a way away form her, talking with some of his friends, who shot impressed looks at Ferala when they thought she was not looking. I, however, could tell she saw them, but was choosing not to respond.

Baras hesitantly walked over to her. Later, he told me the discussion that had followed, which I will report to you now in his words.

Baras' POV 

I walked hesitantly over to the beautiful female stood alone. She turned when she heard my hooves approaching her. No going back now.

_(Greetings, Ferala,) I said, remembering to be courteous despite my nerves._

_(Greetings, Warrior Baras. Or are you a Prince now? I understand you took the examination,) she replied, her words formal but her tone warm, inviting._

_It still didn't make what I had to say any easier, though. (I- I failed, I'm afraid,) I replied, lowering my blade and torso and pawing the ground beneath my belly with a front foot in a gesture of embarrassment. (Although only by five marks, in just one section,) I replied._

_(That's a shame,) She said soothingly. (I would have passed you, although I am only a female and know little of military matters. Hedran is constantly telling me not to talk like I understand tactics, although I think I am merely joining in with the conversation,) she said, laughing wistfully._

_I raised my head. (Females are no less capable than males of understanding tactics. In my case, I am certain that you would beat me,) I said, attempting to be humorous._

_(Do not be so hard on yourself!) She said, smiling with her eyes._

_My hearts hammered. I knew I would have to tell her. _

_(Ferala, I- I have something to confess to you.)_

_(Yes?) She asked. Did I detect a hopeful tone, or was I just setting myself up to be disappointed._

_Should I go round the subject, ro should I just say it straight out? I went for straight out. (Ferala, I…love you.)_

_Her eyes went wide, and I quickly continued. (I know you are betrothed to Hedran, and that you will not return my feelings, but I could not bear to continue to deceive you,) I explained._

_Ferala smiled beautifully. (Oh, but Baras, I do! I do return your feelings. I have loved you for a long time, but it is not considered correct for the female to bring up such matters.)_

_(What about Hedran?)_

_Her eyes went dark. (I hate him. I am being forced to marry him because of my family's financial staus. We own little land, and Hedran's father has promised my father five _Aura (the Andalite equivalent to an acre) _of land in exchange for me.)_

_(Only five _Aura?_ For a female such as yourself? Twenty, at the least!)_

_Ferala ducked her head, embarrassed._

_(No, females are not bought, they are earned. Has Hedran earned you?)_

_(No. He has unearned me, if anything. But I will not speak of such things.) She sighed. (I love you, Baras, I honestly do. I would love to marry you. But my family need the land.)_

_(What if my father can give you land?)_

_(Will he?)_

_(I'll check.)_

_I galloped back over to my father and explained the situation to him. But by the time we got back, Hedran had returned._

_(Could I talk to Ferala in private, please?) I asked, icily courteous._

_Hedran sniggered at me. (No. Leave now, and do not speak to her again. That is an order from a Prince,) he gloated._

_(Then this is an order from a War-Prince,) father said icily. (Leave.)_

_Hedran sniggered again. It was a horrid sound. (A _disgraced_ war Prince,) He laughed._

_(Leave,) father repeated._

_(Hedran, please…) Ferala pleaded. _

_Without warning, Hedran, smacked Ferala with the flat of his blade. That was the last starw. I whipped my blade forward and cut a bleeding gash across his chest, proceeding to move my blade to his throat._

_(Last warning,) I said angrily. (Leave. And if you hit her again, I shall twitch my blade.)_

_I withdrew my tail, and Hedran galloped away._

_Ferala and father looked at me with a new respect._

_(Ten _Aura,_) father offered, coming straight to the point. (I would give more, btu I also need my land. However, you will be living on it for a while, at least until you have enough money to move out together.)_

_Ferala's eyes went wide. (I think my father will be comfortable with ten _Aura _of land.)_

_(I will sell it, and then give your father the gold he needs to purchase ten _Aura_ of his own choosing.)_

_Ferala whipped her small blade forward, and tore the piece of cloth, attached where the blade met the tail, away. The symbol of her engagement. She then proceeded to stamp on it._

_Father smiled warmly. (The tournament is beginning,) He said. (I suggest we take our places.)

* * *

_

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Anifan1: **Hmmm, should be interesting… although I don't think that Alloran would have a problem controlling himself when faced with taste, as he has already experienced it under the Visser's control, when the Visser was at Sharing meetings and suchlike. Anyway, thanks for the review and for the betaing. I'm still having trouble with this fic, so any suggestions would be much appreciated.

**Martson: **They're meeting Illim on the ship, and it is my plan that when they get to Earth they will meet the Animorphs; at least Cassie and Marco.

**Edriss: **Thanks, sorry I couldn't write more quickly, I lost inspiration and direction for a while, but now I'm back!

**Quillian: **I'd be very grateful to hear your ideas, they could be a great help.

**Tartan: **No, I haven't, but I don't intend for Alloran's trip to go 'horribly wrong', either. I think I've tortured him enough!

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz: **Thanks for your review.

**Myitt: **Thanks!

**Birdie num num: **Thanks for reviewing.

**Beekiller-Johanna from Finland: **I don't speak Finnish, I just made the word up. Interesting coincidence.

**Cherryblu: **Thanks.

**Quillian**(again) Thanks for letting me know.

I've had some trouble with this and my other Animorph fics, so now I've decided to adopt a one at a time approach. Once this fic is finished, I'll finish the tortured, then move on to Paradise Forsaken, which I think I'll make a several part series.

Keep reading, and if you have any suggestions or ideas, please share them with me. I only have a very general direction for my fics, so it's very open to reviewer interpretation. So please, help me to keep writing.

On with the story!

* * *

Several months later, we were ready to leave on the 'Earth tour.' Ferala and Baras were now officially engaged, and I had made arrangements to take Ferala on the tour with us. Ferala and Marili got along well, which was a relief.

The tourists were being transported to Earth mainly using the first human zero-space vehicle. Several Andalite ships were escorting it, and Dome ships were being used to carry the excess tourists. Travelling on the Dome ships saved some gold, but we were travelling on the human vehicle.

Several weeks after noticing the poster, I had received an official invitation to go on the Earth tour, as had Prince Aximili. I was allowed to bring up to five Andalites along, so along with my close family I invited Feyorn. Although he had already seen Earth, he readily agreed. Perhaps he just wanted something to do in his retirement, or maybe he wanted to spend some time with me. Most likely a combination of both.

The ship was visiting the Andalite home world last before it departed for Earth, so by the time we boarded the ship, it was already carrying several hundred other tourists, mostly Yeerk and Hork-Bajir, as well as a few Leerans and other species, some of whom I had not seen before.

In order to improve inter-species relations, individuals were assigned to quarters with other species. The 'quarters' were in a similar layout to those I had on the Dome ship coming home: private quarters for each individual or couple, opening onto a communal 'entertainment room'. The aim was to accommodate Hork-Bajir, Yeerks and Andalites and one other species. The arrangement was also that if someone wasn't bringing their family or friends, at least one other member of their species would be assigned to their quarters, unless they wished otherwise.

At first, Feyorn was a little unenthusiastic about sharing his quarters with Yeerks, but after a lot of persuading from me he agreed that it would perhaps not be as bad as he thought.

The humans had obviously been informed by Cassie or Marco that Illim and I got along well, as I had been assigned to share quarters with him. Along with us, there was another Yeerk named Xielim 455, a female (selected at random, not a close acquaintance of Illim), as well as a Hork-Bajir family of four. There was also Xielim's ex-host, a Taxxon who had morphed a python and had insisted on staying with Xielim. The Taxxon had been voluntary (more than was usual for a Taxxon), and they had enjoyed a close relationship. They still did, in fact. The Taxxon, called Sryneee (Sry for short, and for ease of pronunciation), had accompanied her Yeerk. Sry had chosen not to have another Taxxon in the quarters, for she regarded Xielim almost as a close friend.

We arrived at our quarters, after feeding first in the Andalite feeding area, at about 6pm (standard Earth time). Xielim and Illim were watching a human video, while the Hork-Bajir were sat talking in the corner. Sry was lying wrapped around Xielim's shoulders. Of course, at that time I did not know any of their names except Illim's.

Sry spotted me, and the others turned, evidently at her private thought speak.

"Evening, Alloran," welcomed Illim. He then proceeded to introduce me to the others, indicating each one with his hand as he spoke "This is Xielim 455, Sryneee, who we all call Sry for short, and Jara, Mylan and Tek Saraw," he finished, indicating the Hork-Bajir.

My family entered, and greeted Illim. Feyorn and Ferala watched nervously from the doorway.

(This is my _shorm_ Feyorn, and Ferala, my son's fiancé.)

Baras and Ferala ducked their heads in response to that comment, both unable to resist grinning with their eyes. I smiled, also. I could already tell that I was going to enjoy this holiday.

We spent the rest of the evening absorbed in talking and human entertainments, the latter new to the rest of my family. Marili paid only fleeting attention, only showing interest when they could tell her something about the biology of life on Earth. Baras would have shown less enthusiasm than his sister if it had not been for Ferala. Her shy countenance had died away, and she was fascinated by all the human inventions. We discovered that Ferala was quite an enthusiast for other cultures, present or historic. Also she was interested in the history and culture of all species, asking questions of the Hork-Bajir and Sry as well as Xielim and Illim. Needless to say, she did not find much out from the Hork-Bajir, but she was reassured by the promise of the presence of Toby on board the ship.

(Excuse me?) Ferala asked once she had finished with the Hork-Bajir.

"Yes?" Illim and Xielim replied simultaneously.

(Would you mind me asking you about your culture?)

Illim smiled. "Is it your university work?"

(No,) Ferala said, her eye stalks drooping slightly. (I wish it was, I would like to be in university but my father could not afford it. He needed me married as soon as possible to give him enough grazing land.) She paused. (Ignore my wishful thinking,) she said apologetically. (Would you mind me asking you?)

"Of course not," Xielim said.

About fifty questions later, Ferala finally ran out of things to ask.

"It's not the most vibrant of cultures," Illim began to apologise.

(It was very interesting. It is a shame we do not study much about Yeerk culture in schools. Perhaps our species would trust one another more if we knew more about one another.)

"Wise words," Xielim said. "But I cannot imagine your government making Yeerk culture part of your curriculum, and even if they did so, I cannot imagine many Andalite students enjoying it or many teachers being enthusiastic about it. And although the new Yeerk government might agree, the same applies with the teachers and students."

We continued to make what the humans called 'small talk' for another hour, before Jahar excused herself. I did also.

I followed my wife into the quarters that had been set-aside for us. The room had been designed for humans, as it was a human vehicle, so there was a bed folded flat against the wall and a small door into the bathroom, which was usable for all species. Blankets had been piled in a corner to cushion Jahar and myself from the ship's hard floor, as it was incredibly difficult and uncomfortable for an Andalite to sleep in a bed. Opposite the bed, there was a panel that could be made transparent to show space, or be brightened or dimmed to provide less or more light as necessary.

Jahar sighed slightly as she lay down on the pile of blankets. I think she was asleep almost instantly. I stood for a while, just watching her. The years had been kind to her, and she was still as beautiful to behold as ever (although I could be considered biased.)

I felt my eyes beginning to droop, so I gave in to my fatigue and lay down beside Jahar. I closed my eyes gently and allowed sleep to take me. My last conscious thought before I wandered into the world of dreams was;

_This is the most peaceful I have felt in a long time.

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW!** Remember; share any suggestions you may have, no matter how ridiculous they are. I need your help!


End file.
